gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Margaret Gathermoon
Margaret Gathermoon (マーガレット市長) is a character in Superior Defender Gundam Force. Bio Talented and glamorous mayor of Neotopia, Mayor Margaret cares greatly for her citizens. Aware of the secret war, she often uses her position and quick wits to help keep the conflict secret and avoid general panic. Mayor Margaret can often be seen with paper and pencil in hand happily sketching away an ideal view or memorable scene, both easily found in Neotopia. Her love of art is immortalized in a giant living statue of herself. The statue was briefly taken over by Zapper Zaku and the rampaging giantess nearly defeated the Gundam Force. Personality Mayor Margaret is a very kind, compassionate, and caring person. Her love of art knows no bounds as it is personified by the giant, animatronic statue of her that travels around Neotopia, and she can use her creativity to help maintain the secret of the Super Dimensional Guard and the Gundam Force from the public by disguising their battles as movies she's directing. Even when the secret is exposed, Mayor Margaret maintains her kindness and agrees to come clean about everything. She puts the love for her citizens above all else once the Dark Axis launch their full-scale invasion of Neotopia, coordinating things with Chief Haro from her bunker under the city hall, and staying with him to be protected from being attacked by Commander Sazabi's Doga Bombers. When the Gundam Force are in their final battle with General Zeong, who's horns are extending into Neotopia by that time, as she watches events unfold from her bunker, Mayor Margaret maintains the highest faith that the Gundam Force would be triumphant. History Dark Axis Invasion of Neotopia Mayor Margaret first appears when the giant statue of herself is mistaken for a Dark Axis agent by newcomer from Ark, the Musha Gundam Bakunetsumaru, and hearing all the commotion from the carriage she is riding in on the Ferris wheel attached to the back of her statue, she descends to meet with the Gundam Force in person, joined by her two assistants, Leonardo and Prio, revealing her latest sketch she had done of Zero and Bakunetsumaru. After taking the flowers that Zero had conjured on Bakunetsumaru's katana, thinking they were for her, Mayor Margaret then meets Shute, revealing her part in knowing the secret about the Gundam Force, and promises to help Shute keep the SDG a secret from her citizens. With that, she then disperses the crowd that had gathered, telling them that the Gundam Force is part of a movie that is being made under her direction and there is nothing to worry about. She later returns to find the giant statue of herself now under the possession of a Control Horn planted on it by Zapper Zaku, turning it into a Dark Axis slave. She directs Shute to the controls to shut off the statue's voice box, which had been converted into a laser weapon, located on the platform that acted as the statue's palette, before being protected from attacks by her statue by Zero, until the Gundam Force is able to destroy the horn and send the Dark Axis forces into retreat. Afterwards, when the media picks up on the commotion, Mayor Margaret is able to once again avoid a panic by revealing a movie poster that shows the earlier battle to be part of the new movie that she had earlier mentioned she was working on, titled "Blazing Samurai Neotopia". A little while later, Mayor Margaret is busy looking for new inspiration, not realizing that she was being distracted while Sayla is busy making a birthday cake for her alongside the Pastry G.M., which was making a life-sized one to match Sayla's, before the life-sized one is petrified and destroyed during a battle between the Gundam Force and Destroyer Dom. When Mayor Margaret discovers the aftermath, and finds a piece of the large chocolate piece that said "Happy Birthday" on it, she is not at all upset, but rather amused at how her assistants had been keeping her busy in order to surprise her for her birthday with the cake, though she still gets the one Sayla made, delivered personally by Zero. Some time after that, Mayor Margaret is busy directing another movie involving the Gundam Force, when Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf, and Destroyer Dom, attack the SDG Blanc Base in a Big Zam, forcing the SDG to abandon the base and detach it from its satellite, sending it crashing to the ground in a cloud of dust. When Sayla, Shute's mother Keiko, and several other citizens witness the entire debacle, Mayor Margaret has no choice but to come clean about the Gundam Force and the war with the Dark Axis and tell them everything. Despite her secrecy, none of her citizens think ill of her, and still love and respect her for keeping them safe all this time. As the Dark Axis launches their full-fledged assault on Neotopia, Mayor Margaret takes refuge in her bunker with Sayla, Keiko, and her film crew, as all of her Mobile Citizens are turned to the side of the Dark Axis by the Doga Bombers and Four Doga Commandos with Control Horns, and she's helpless to stop it. However, she does console Keiko and Sayla, having faith that the Gundam Force would prevail, as Captain succeeds at freeing all of the Mobile Citizens, and stopping the BaguBagu when a huge swarm is released from the Magna-Musai, through the Captain System. Commander Sazabi soon appears though once the Magna-Musai transforms into the Horn of War, declaring that the Dark Axis now rules Neotopia. Mayor Margaret refuses to surrender her city to Sazabi, but is horrified once she sees Captain's Soul Drive is now in Sazabi's hands. However, when Shute and Captain appear to confront Sazabi and retrieve Captain's Soul Drive, Mayor Margaret, Sayla, and Keiko are shocked to see Captain and Shute still fighting, despite Captain being without his Soul Drive. Encouraged by Shute's determination and bravery with confronting Sazabi, Mayor Margaret, Sayla, and Keiko leave the safety of Mayor Margaret's bunker to venture out and cheer Shute on, only for Sazabi to have some of his Doga Bombers open fire on them. Before they can be harmed, Mayor Margaret is rescued by GunEagle, Sayla by Zero, and Keiko by Chief Haro. They are taken aboard Chief Haro's Gunperry for protection, allowing the Gundam Force to focus on Sazabi now that Mayor Margaret and the other girls were in safe hands with Chief Haro and his men. They bear witness as Captain is successfully able to reverse the effects of the BaguBagu, restoring everything that had been petrified back to flesh and blood, before taking down Commander Sazabi and ending the invasion of Neotopia once and for all, but at the cost of being heavily damaged himself, forcing him to need a heavy repair job by Kao Lyn. As the Gunperry lands, Mayor Margaret checks to see if her citizens are alright, before everyone disembarks to rejoin Shute. Shute encourages Mayor Margaret and the others to join in with saying how cool the Gundam Force are, before reuniting with Shute's father Mark, and then begin the process of rebuilding following the invasion. Gundam Force Journey to Lacroa and Ark Some time after the invasion of Neotopia was stopped, Mayor Margaret and her two assistants joined Chief Haro as they attempted to convince Zapper Zaku to accept organic life, but Zapper Zaku proved resiliant to their attempts to convince him organic life was not that bad. However, he soon gave in when he knocked the potted plant Chief Haro placed on the table off in his frustration and, horrified that it would be harmed, he dove to save it, much to their surprise. With that, Zapper Zaku accepted the fact that organic life was not that bad, and became a janitor on-board the Gundamusai, swearing to keep organic life like the flower safe. When the Gundam Force sets off to free Zero and Bakunetsumaru's homelands of Lacroa and Ark from the Dark Axis, Mayor Margaret stays behind, continuing to coordinate the cleanup effort following the failed invasion of Neotopia that resulted in Commander Sazabi's demise, though she does contact the Gundam Force from time to time via RAIMI's communication link on the Gundamusai to see how they are doing. Following after the Gundam Force rescues the real Princess Rele, Rele mistakes Chief Haro and Mayor Margaret to be the King and Queen of Neotopia due to her naivete, but before Mayor Margaret can explain the truth to her, the communication is cut off as Kibaomaru attacks the Gundamusai. Later, when Dark Axis leader, General Zeong, begins to spread his influence across the dimensions after making his final move and appearing in Ark with the Dark Axis HQ, as his horns spear out of the sky and into Neotopia, Mayor Margaret watches the evacuation of her citizens by the SDG to emergency shelters from her own bunker with her assistants, having complete faith that the Gundam Force would triumph over the Dark Axis. Her faith is not misplaced as the Gundam Force are able to destroy Zeong and the Dark Axis headquarters, saving Neotopia, Lacroa, and Ark from evil once and for all. As Zeong's horns disappear, Mayor Margaret contacts Chief Haro and Juli, who are in Ark at the time, and congratulates them for their victory, and is presumed to be waiting to welcome Captain, Shute, Chief Haro, Juli, and the rest of the SDG who went to Ark and Lacroa home when they return after Zero, Rele, and Bakunetsumaru left to return to their own lands to begin rebuilding. However, a short while later, when another threat summons the Gundam Force to action again, Mayor Margaret is presumed to be able to meet Rele face-to-face as she is brought to Neotopia to be sworn in as a new member of the SDG and the Gundam Force to aid Shute and Captain following her adventures with them previously against the Dark Axis. Gallery Image:Mayor_Gathermoon_b.gif| Category:SD Gundam Force characters